


im gaaaasy

by BromeoHams



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AAAA, M/M, YA, im so tird, klance, lANE andD KEITH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeoHams/pseuds/BromeoHams
Summary: AHhhah loane and keaith draink and im thinjk im a little duarnk but its time for some fantifitcion yass quen all my singl ladies put yo hands up woot woot





	im gaaaasy

lanae and keith likeneachtoher but??? that/dont be stoppingg the pine train woootwooot chuggaa cbuga aaaaaaaaa here it comees wooooot

 

 

 

lane and key theyre at a fountain and kedith says to ;aen '''"hey kaeith would you want tohold my hajdn???'' and ekith says 'yasS!!/ wUenN' and htey hold hands and then i say '!!!! cannon!!!!1@ it acnoone! piratess woild be jelly beavuse they have more cannon tham themm!AAHhh

im sorry if this is donot ok im intoasxicated aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa thatas m yauthours note!!1111111111111111111111111

 

ok so lanc an dkeith when they hodl hands keith lean in all like 'u ma man bitchhhHHHHh and lacar like 'yaaass daaddyy chokees meeeee and theyre likae thsome of thos weid timblr.COOOOmmm things wherees its like 'dadday hoke me' and i dont like that but u do u man i dont judhge sorry if i dujudge i didn tmean too imr eally sorry sorryhsj sorr


End file.
